Love That Crosses the Line
by Lawlu
Summary: The great land is separated into two Kingdoms, Sunian and Moonian, and these two Kingdom has been rivals for a long time. Read what happens when the prince of the each Kingdom, fall in love with the other.


**[Authors Note]**

**Hey... -waves hand awkwardly-. This is like my first Authors note I have written. Lets clarify. I am female, I got of the pm from people calling me bruh or brother. It doesn't bother me just wanted to get it out there. So this a fan fiction I really hope is going to be enjoyable to you guys/gals. All lawlu lovers. So I hope you enjoy this work of art or skill.**

**Read on!**

Medias Res

He entered the town of the Sunian's. Bravely he walked passed the crowd, the people all displeased at his entrance, he knew he was forbidden here, but still he walked, walked to great fortress that stood above all houses.

"What's a moonian doing here?"

"Aren't they forbidden to enter?"

"Disgusting…"

All these foul voices were directed to the moonian, but surely you'd see that he wasn't affected.

Finally reaching the fortress he opened, the great doors. There he stood inside the massive halls, starting his search for the King.

The sunian guards sworn to protect this fortress soon interrupted his peaceful search.

"Halt! Moonian what do you seek?" Says one of the guards

The moonian didn't say anything but proceeded o walk forward, and then the two guards attacked him.

"Do you wish to see the king?" One of the guards says pointing a sword to the moonian's throat

The moonian wasn't scared, what was there to be afraid of.

Swiftly, he moved away from the guards and used his strength on the guards.

"Room." He said causing a blue sphere to open around the three.

With this action he used his respective sword, and cut up the guards all in one action.

It wasn't long until he reached the King's hall room. Using his two hands, he pushed the great doors open, no regrets.

There he saw The Sunian King, all high up in his throne, revolted by his entrance.

"Son of the Moonian King, why have you come here."

He had finally reached the Hall's room, in front of the King, and here he stood, trembling. He thought he had the mind of a brave one, but apparently he deceived himself.

"Speak!" Roared the King's voice

The loudness of the King's voice had startled him, causing his eyes to shut tight.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he had found himself in a dark room, his bedroom. It was just a dream, but how could he not. He, the Prince of The Moonian King had done something horrible to The Sunian prince, who he loved greatly, were to make amends to him.

The problem was he didn't actually know what he did wrong. It had all happened in a blink of an eye.

Sitting up from his bed, he turned his head to the counter. On it was a picture of his love. He let his fingers roam the picture oh so gently.

He was actually planning on telling the truth, but how. They'd never believe him. Getting deep into this, he decided to recall everything he did to present day.

From before he met his love, to now.

...

Chapter 1

On Earth, laid a great Land, which was divided into two separate groups. The Sunians and The Moonians. These two groups were rivals for ancient times, and their rivalry was never once broken.

The Sunians were those who believed the sun has much superior power, while The Moonians believed that the moon was much authoritative and greater. The two groups each had a ruler of their own, a ruler satisfied to represent them.

There were rules that The Sunians and Moonians had to follow, and one of the highest rule was "neither group, shall make any contact with other or enter each other's kingdom."

It was a rule that was meant to be obeyed.

Trafalgar Law, Prince of The Moonian King, Doflamingo, was dying inside, not literally. His father of his, had made a surprise conference for him to meet with lots of high Noble ladies to arrange his wedding. It was tradition that the Royal child of a Royal family had to merry at age 18. However in the Kingdom of Sunians and Moonians, the child of the royal family married whenever pleased, and right now Doflamingo wasn't being reasonable.

"Just why would you do that." Law said with a tad whine

"You keep saying you'll find your love. Well you're 26!" Doflamingo tried to reason

Law hated when his father did this, he even told him countless times. Furiously, Law pushed passed his father.

"Tell those ladies that the conference is canceled." He said as he exited out his father's room.

Law wasn't a hostage of the fortress, he was just really secured well. At times when he sought to leave the fortress, alone, the escorts would always get in his way. This was one of those times.

"Vergo." Law said sternly to the tale male with sunglasses, and dressed in all white. "Let me through."

Vergo stood tall in front of the grand entrance of fortress. "You'll need escort." He said declining Law's offer of going alone.

Law couldn't take it. Even at the age he was at, he still wasn't allowed to do things on his own.

"Fine. I won't leave then." Law said turning around and heading to his room.

No way he was going to stay here. He wanted to get out, he was glad his room had a window, and no guards. Why not sneak out the window?

For being the prince of the Moonian Kingdom, Law was pretty well known. Right now, Law was heading to his friend's home. He was supposed to meet with him, earlier but he got held back.

"You're finally here!" A male with red hair, with goggles adjusted to his head, and a scar that ran down his left eye said.

"Family issues, sorry Kid." Law said rolling his eyes.

Entering the home of his friend, Law was introduced to a stack of newspapers.

"So what's the deal with the Sunians?" Law asked as he picked up the paper that read, "Sunian enters Moonian Kingdom."

Law and Kid, would sometimes interact out of free will, other times, it was for business. Kid came up with the idea of keeping track of what the Sunians did, and Law was simply ok with it. They both believed the moon in fact was greater than the sun, in verity all Moonians did.

"Some crazy Sunian planned to enter the Moonian Kingdom and murder your family." Kid said shaking his head negatively.

Law couldn't help but smirk. "They never learn do they?" "So what do we got?"

Law watched how Kid opened up a small book that read "planner." The room was silent as Kid looked through the book for today's date.

"Here it is." Kid said finding the page. "We're to meet with Killer at the Passing Forest, he has some information for us. Don't ask me what it is."

Law let out a small sigh and got up from his comfort seat. "Ok then, let's hurry."

Law and Kid excited out the home and started their travel to the Passing Forest. The Passing Forest was like a entry between the Sunians and the Moonians. It was also the location where the Undecided lived. The Undecided where those who couldn't choose a side. Yes, Killer was an Undecided.

Entering the Passing Forest, Kid and Law weren't far from where Killer stayed. As they were walking through the forest, Law was greeted by many of the Undecided. As he was greeting the people, he had felt someone go by him. A gust of wind had also go by him, the same time the boy did. Or that's what Law thought he saw.

At the corner of his eye he saw the boy with raven black hair, and a straw-hat, that had gone by. This was really weird for Law causing him to stop in his tracks, or not. He really didn't know right now, he was deep in thought.

"Law!" Kid said shout his name. Well it seemed to do the trick? "What?" Law said startled

"Where here." Kid said.

Kid heavily knocked, well rather banged on Killer's door. "Calm those hands of yours." Killer said with a chuckle as he opened the door.

"S-Sorry." Kid said with a blush.

Law let out an inside chuckle, although it was meant to be heard by Kid purposely. "So did you tell him you like him yet?" Law said under his breath to Kid.

Kid aggressively shoved Law into Killers home. "Says the one still hasn't choose a love, to marry." Law grunted under his breath and decided to end the conversation.

"So you wanted to talk?" Law said as he and Kid joined Killer at the dining.

Killer took a sip of his already made drink before speaking. "Bad News." Killer said as a gulp went down his throat.

Kid and Law were silent indicating that he could continue, he did. "Some of the Moonians are actually deciding to become Sunians."

"Why?!" Law said outraged. "Don't they know the we Moonians are the best."

"Hey don't put "we" in this. I'm an undecided because I like both sides equally." Killer said

"So how did this happen?" Kid said stroking his chin trying to think of the answer himself.

"There was news that some of the Sunians found a way to inspire the Moonians to join their side.

Law put his head down as he went into thoughts. He swiftly lifted his head up as he thought of something. "Your friends with those Sunians right?" Law shook his head negatively as he said the Sunians.

"Yea." Killer said slowly.

"Have you ever seen a -" Law was about to continue, but it quickly dawned on him on why was he interested in knowing this stranger. "Never mind."

"Ok..." Killer said slowly.

"I got to go, before my father worries." Law said groaning.

As he was about to exit out the door he left Kid a message. "Don't forget to tell Killer , Kid!" He said with a smirk as he exited.

He could hear Kid shout a "shut up" to him but ignored it. Right then and there he knew that Kid was having trouble hiding his blush.

**[Authors Note ]**

**So? I hope this the first fan fiction you see that isn't a carbon copy. Seriously I've had this whole idea in my mind and decided to finally put it out. How was it? Are you liking the Killer and Kid side pairing, there will be more.**

**Review?**

**PS- A Media Res is when you begin the story at the Middle. So I thought it would be interesting that way. Lots of people do a prologue or instantly start at chapter 1. I wanted to make it interesting. I hope it was. **

**PPS- I'll try to upload once a week. **


End file.
